1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera that is used for a digital camera to carry out a plurality of imaging operations using a plurality of different imaging parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of this kind of conventional apparatus is disclosed in patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 2005-130213). According to the related art, bracket photography is carried out according to a plurality of parameters (shutter speed and f number) decided in conformity with a predetermined program chart. In bracket photography, however, a plurality of different parameters are employed for a plurality of photographing operations. This may not implement successful bracket photography with some program charts.